


First steps

by Melody_Jade



Category: Frozen (2013), The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: Ariel first saw her fleeing from the castle, running across the water surface which crystallized into ice as she stepped on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



Ariel first saw her fleeing from the castle, running across the water surface which crystallized into ice as she stepped on it.

It wasn't her magic that drew Ariel in, although it was powerful, but it was the lonely figure the woman cut as she ran through the ice. Ariel ached for her, but Ariel had to remain far out in the sea where the ice wouldn't spread.

She kept watch though, like an unknown sentinel, and her perseverance was rewarded when the woman came back, this time resplendent in a shimmering blue gown that caught the light like thousands of individual ice crystals. Ariel watched as the woman smiled and laughed and danced, and she yearned to be on the ice with her, skating elegantly together.

Her wish was granted by the sea witch, and as dawn broke the next day, Ariel found herself on the stone steps of the kingdom, voiceless but with a newly acquired pair of legs. She wriggled her toes, getting used to the sensation, and was interrupted by a soft cultured voice asking, "Hello, are you alright?"

She looked up and saw _her_ , beautiful as always. There were so many things Ariel wanted to say, but she couldn’t, and so she could only smile at the woman, hoping her eyes would convey her happiness at being here.

The woman smiled back, and clothed her in a beautiful dress of pink with just a flick of her fingers. She extended her hand to Ariel, and Ariel took it. Rising to her feet, she took the first steps toward her new life.

**Author's Note:**

> An epilogue of sorts: The sea witch was no match for the combined powers of Elsa and King Triton. Their victory was celebrated with a huge wedding celebration for Elsa and Ariel where dignitaries from all over the world and under the sea attended, and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
